Alpha
by The Green Baron I
Summary: When a new foster boy turns up in Stoneybridge, Rhydians life is turned upside down.Will this new boy bring more problems they can solve? Set at the end of series 2. Find me on twitter @RhydianMorris4
1. Chapter I

**Alpha**

As we pulled up to my millionth foster home,I could tell some thing was different. The rain fell on the tinted windows of the car like bombs, exploding when they hit the glass. My social worker sighed,"come on then As I walked into the house my new foster "mam" rushed over to me."Hello," she said, as I smiled half-heartedly. I am sick of going in and out of foster homes. " your bedroom is second on the left, next to Rhydians" explained my new foster mam, Mrs Vaughan. I picked up my bags and dragged them up the stairs as I thought, who could Rhydian be? As I walked past his door, I could see him drawing, a wolf I think. Then I went into my room and dropped my bags and flopped onto my bed.

Then I hear footsteps coming towards my room; I spring up and hide in the wardrobe. I can't be bothered to speak anybody now. Then I see Rhydian looking around, sniffing, standing there with his old chequered and his blonde hair. When he went to look under the bed, I pounced out of the wardrobe, on top of him. His head hits off the floor. Then he rolled over pushing me against the wall. I punched him in the chest. Then I stood up my veins turn black, my eyes turn yellow...

 **Authors** **Note-Hope you enjoyed this little teaser, there's a lot more to come! Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Rhydian looks up at me. He shouts "no you can't, no way, your a wolfblood!"

I reply "what the hells a wolfblood?"Rhydian stands up and stares at me, his veins turn black, his eyes turn yellow. "so you can do it as well!" I shout at Rhydian. "come on, come with me" Rhydian asks.

"where?" I ask

"Just come on" he says.

Me and Rhydian run out the door and into the woods and arrive at a stream. "why have you brought me here, Rhydian?" I ask.

"Memory's" he says looking down at the ground.

"Memory's, memory's of who? I ask.

"It doesn't matter, shes gone now" he says, with his eyes welling up. I thought to myself who this girl could be and why she had to go but I thought it was best to not talk to Rhydian about it any more. " so are you going to tell me what a wolfblood is then?" I ask feeling confused.

"A wolfblood is when you can turn into a wolf and each full moon you turn into one too," explains Rhydian.

"How can I turn into a wolf if I haven't be bitten by one!" I say felling even more confused. He Laughs.

"You are not bitten by a wolf to become a wolfblood, it's in your DNA!" He explains with a smirk on his face.

"what's so funny?" I say.

"you just remind me of myself!" Rhydian explains.

"So if it's in my DNA, my parents were wolfbloods too!" I say looking absolutely amazed.

"But why are we called Wolfbloods and not werewolves?" I ask.

"Were not monsters, we don't go around attacking people" he answers. "look around you, why do you think you can hear & see so well, why can you run so fast? because you're a wolfblood!" he explains.

"I can't believe this, all my life I thought that I was some kind of freak, but it turns out I'm just perfectly normal..for a wolblood that is!" I say feeling overjoyed. "But I have never transformed into a wolf before," I say to Rhydian.

"How old are you"he asks. "13," I reply.

"Well, you're to young, your first transformation is when you are 14 on a full moon." he explains.

"well, how old are you?" I ask. "16" he replies.

"So, how could I knock you over in a fight?" I ask looking puzzled.

"When your a wolfblood your strong...very strong, and before when we were in the house, how did you know I was coming because you could hear me or how could you push me over when I am 3 years older than you... because your a wolfblood!" Rhydian explains.

We walk over to a rock and sit down."I'm really sorry for attacking you Rhydian; I have had a really rough time recently with all these different foster homes," I say. I hand him a tissue for his bloody nose. He wipes the dry blood away.

"I know how it feels; I've been through the same as you," he says.

"Sorry for giving you a bloody nose, Rhydian," I say apologetically.

"You better be!" Rhydian jokes.

"I'm sorry about your black eye as well" says Rhydian. He asks", why have you been in and out of foster homes so much then?"

"Fighting," I say looking down at the ground."I just feel threatened all the time." I say.

"You know, I was just the same at first but you just learn to control your anger after awhile." explains Rhydian

"Yeah, I suppose so," I reply.

 **Authors** **Note** **\- Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review on what you think and where you think the story is going to go next! New chapter on Friday.**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

"Isn't Rhydian a welsh a name?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"You went there, you actually went there!" Rhydian replies.

"What?" I ask feeling surprised.

"Just never mention that again, I get enough of it in school!" He replies laughing at his self.

"Well...moving on then" I say.

"In all this confusion, I haven't even asked what your name is." he asks.

"Gwynfor," I reply.

"well that's a welsh name," Rhydian replies.

"yeah, it is" I reply

Me and Rhydian start walking back to our house. "When's your Birthday?" He asks.

"Two days away." I reply.

"You know the day after your Birthday...its's a full moon." Rhydian says looking exited, "It might be your first transformation!"

"I've been getting pains in my gums recently and headaches" I explain.

"Yeah, that's what happens when your close to your first transformation." He explains.

"Is there anybody else who knows what you are?" I ask

"Yeah, Tom and Shannon their my friends, but that's it. Keeping the secret is the most important thing ever." Rhydian replies.

"Are there any other wolfbloods round here then." I ask.

"No, not round here but there are wolfbloods all over the world."

"You better get ready for school tomorrow, Tom and Shannon go to the same school as me, there going to get a big surprise when you turn up." Rhydian tells me. "OK," I reply.

 **Author** **Note -** **Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review!**


End file.
